


The Most Waited Revelation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry found something very interesting about his best friends that was one of the things most waited by him.A scene that could happen in Deathly Hallows.Ship: Ron/Hermione





	The Most Waited Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks so much to my friends **redsioda** and **pili204** for the beta work. :)

* * *

Harry moved towards The Burrow’s front door, a bag full of groceries in his arms. Mr. Weasley had asked him to give it to Mrs. Weasley, who was already in the kitchen preparing lunch, because she needed some ingredients that Mr. Weasley had brought from Diagon Alley. 

As Harry drew his hand to reach for the doorknob, he noticed his shoes were crusty with mud. He had been degnoming the garden with Fred before he met up with Mr. Weasley. He decided not to go inside the house until he first performed a _Scourgify_ on his shoes. Mrs. Weasley would have kittens if he went in with his shoes as dirty as they were. 

After casting the spell, Harry slipped his wand in his jeans pocket, and he noticed that one of Ginny’s hair pins was forgotten on the windowsill of one of the half-opened windows. He grabbed it and rolled it between his fingers, smiling. He had heard her complaining about losing one of her favourites hairpins, and he felt a rush of excitement about having a chance to talk to her and to give the pin back.  

Harry had avoided speaking to Ginny since he had arrived at The Burrow for Bill´s wedding. But Ginny had been stubborn about often being around him, even when she didn’t push him to talk about their relationship. She tried to speak to him as the friend that Harry knew he could always count on, and he decided to do the same. The hardest part was not being able to hug her and kiss her as he did during their short courtship. He believed they would make-up after he was done with the Horcrux destruction… which led him to another problem: how would he explain to her his departure with Ron and Hermione after Bill´s wedding? 

But all thoughts about Ginny disappeared when Harry heard unexpected sounds from within the house through the window. Soft words spoken by a familiar male voice were followed by a moan, and then Harry heard what seemed to him like a kiss shared by a very willing couple. No, it couldn’t be....or could it? 

Harry’s curiosity was stronger than he wished it was, and he peered through the window with very little hesitation. Ron had his long arms wrapped around Hermione’s waist; Hermione was smoothing Ron’s hair with her fingers while they shared an intense snog. 

 Harry quickly took a step backward from the window and grabbed the bag, feeling ashamed at getting a glimpse of his best friends during such an intimate moment.   However, he couldn’t contain a big smile on his lips. That was one of the best news he got in a long time.  

Although it wasn’t a surprise to him because he knew that sooner or later they would take a step forward in their relationship, Harry felt a rush of hope about their upcoming journey together. Ron and Hermione as an item would help each other to be stronger in difficult times. To know that his best friends were happier would help Harry tremendously in feeling stronger when facing whatever he would have to do in order to fulfil his purpose. 

 Minutes later,  Harry stepped in the house after Ron and Hermione left the living room.  He put the groceries bag on the kitchen table, and was surprised to see  a smiling  young woman who always mad his heart beat faster. Ginny told him that Mrs. Weasley would take a couple of minutes to return because she was in garden picking-up some cabbages for lunch. From his pocket, Harry pulled Ginny’s lost hair pin, and couldn´t help but smile when  Ginny thanked with her a smile of her own. Sometimes fate was nice to him.  

_Fin_

  _~Spider_


End file.
